This invention pertains to fluidic, e.g. hydraulic or pneumatic, repeaters useful as remote indicators and servo proportional controllers for either amplification or remote operation, e.g. in seismic generators, aircraft controls, boat steering, automobile wheel tracking, plow jerkers, and vibration test equipment.
Hydraulic devices employing mechano-hydraulic transmitters including an obstructor moving relative to two liquid ports connected to a liquid supply having a drooping pressure-load characteristic are known. It is also known to employ as a receiver or responder a double acting piston moving in a cylinder whose ends are connected by fluid conduits to the transmitter liquid supply upstream of the transmitter ports and to connect the piston mechanically or hydraulically to an output. Various feedbacks from the output to the transmitter are also known.